


Too Loud (We Be All Night)

by Not Applicable (not_applicable)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Beyonce - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/pseuds/Not%20Applicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>we woke up in the kitchen sayin "how the hell did this shit happen" / oh baby</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Loud (We Be All Night)

Not many people could handle Tony drunk, but for Rhodey it was old hat. They'd gotten off to an early start back at the Tower by having a quick dinner before Tony decided to teach Steve how to make tequila slammers, a drink he claimed he hadn't made since college but Rhodey knew that was a lie. Rhodey drank light and watched everyone take Tony's shots without a thought, and now Steve was the only one who was totally sober in the midst of a crowded VIP balcony in some Manhattan club. Rhodey was seated with Bruce, who was just sipping his drink (remarkably) slowly and nodding his head to the music, even though the music sounded like the death of a robot. Steve was nearby and giving dancing the college try with the help of Natasha, and he seemed to be getting the hang of it. Clint and Thor were somewhere “in the building” as the DJ would have put it, downstairs on the main floor and moving in sync with the ocean of bodies around them.

The lights flashed fluorescent off of Tony's bare arm – he'd taken off his shirt and was in a tank top now, one fist beating at the air while he rocked from side to side, Natasha in front of him now and dancing along to the sparkly, bass-heavy song that had the whole room moving. Rhodey saw Tony look his way and smile before adding a lascivious wink. Rhodey just smiled and shook his head – they'd talked about this, said that Tony would present him as his boyfriend tomorrow when they were all sober and seated in the living room, but Rhodey knew he could forget about that now. Tony had lived through plenty of ups and downs with the bottle in his day but he was in a good place now, a place where he could have a few drinks and grind on his buddies and flirt shamelessly with Rhodey in front of others. Rhodey had to admit it – he liked Tony this way, tipsy and kittenish, whiskey-scented and sure to be crawling all over him by the end of the night. The sex was always great but something _changed_ in Tony when he had a little liquor in him, but not like it used to. Just thinking about it made Rhodey have to look away and shift in his seat a bit.

Tony had Natasha against him and they were laughing as they slid their bodies along each other's, both of them giving Rhodey some very pointed side-eyes while they moved. They were teasing him. It was clear that Tony knew what he was doing, judging by the way he licked his lips, and Rhodey felt like Natasha was in on it somehow, too. She'd met them years ago, anyway – she probably already knew. Tony whispered something to Nat that made her cackle with laughter, louder than the music for a moment, and she just shrugged before gesturing at Rhodey. Tony's eyes met his and Rhodey could feel the bass rattling in his chest, thumping low in his stomach and vibrating almost every bone in his body – it was too loud, but he liked it too loud. He could feel the music when it was too loud.

Tony picked up his phone and tapped at the screen, and Rhodey almost immediately felt his pocket vibrate. It was a text: _I been thinkin._ That's all it said. Rhodey responded to ask about what, and Tony's reply was just as quick. _Don't you just love my brain?_

Rhodey just laughed out loud. He knew exactly what that meant.

They shouldered their way through the crowd with Tony dragging Rhodey along by his belt loop towards the VIP bathroom. Rhodey would have protested but now that DADT wasn't a thing it was hard to shake Tony off even in public, especially after a couple of flutes of Brignac, but that was okay. Tony had him by the arm now and was leading him into a single-occupancy bathroom, small and dark with dirty countertops and no attendant, and the door barely muffled the raucous music from outside. He recognized the song playing, it was all over the radio as of late and it provided a soundtrack of sweet wails and notes that sounded more like klaxons as Tony sat on the toilet in front of Rhodey and opened up his pants for him.

“Sorry,” Tony chuckled as he rubbed at Rhodey's crotch. “I been drinkin'.” He bit his lip and smiled when Rhodey began to rise to the occasion – and how could he not?

“We're in public,” Rhodey said, not really as an admonishment but more to just acknowledge the absurdity of this. There was probably already a line outside the door.

“Shut up,” Tony mumbled as he leaned in to nuzzle Rhodey's crotch before pulling his dick out of his boxers, nice and hard now, the tip already shining just the tiniest bit. He wrapped his hand around Rhodey and moved slowly, making him plump up even more with each touch. Tony kissed his erection before taking the head in his mouth, sliding down slowly until he'd taken him in completely. “Shit,” Rhodey grunted, and he angled his hips into the stroke of Tony's lips, back and forth along the length of him, one hand cradling the back of Tony's head as they moved together. Tony moaned low in the back of his throat as Rhodey's cock leaked along his tongue. Rhodey looked down and Tony was watching him, following the gentle urging of the hand on his head and actually grinning a bit. It was a fond grin, a grin that would have been followed by a playful jibe in other circumstances.

“Christ, Tony,” Rhodey breathed. His face felt hot. “There's people outside...” Tony kind of just nodded at that, just agreeing with him, acknowledging that _yes_ they were doing this in a crowded bar with nothing but two inches of plywood between themselves and the masses.

Tony eased up off of Rhodey's cock for a moment and wrapped a hand around him, stroking slowly, smiling right as Rhodey had to look away. “Relax, Nat's on the case,” Tony said. “No one's getting in here.” Rhodey didn't want to admit how much that news actually did help him to relax but maybe Tony could tell because he dipped forward to swipe his tongue along the slit of Rhodey's cock, sucked it at before taking him in again, all the way.

Rhodey coaxed Tony along a bit faster now – perhaps it was the shy urgency of the music, the slow and heavy bass that had staccato snare beats hidden within, or maybe it was the way Tony sighed in relief around Rhodey's cock as he opened his pants and wrapped a hand around his own throbbing erection. Rhodey just mumbled, “Jesus,” couldn't say much else as his cock gave a big throb and leaked copiously into Tony's mouth. Tony reached up and caressed Rhodey's sac, held it in his hands as he sucked, and Rhodey leaned forward then, eyes open and mouth hanging, his moaning getting louder while still remaining quite demure for a public setting. Tony planted his hands on Rhodey's hips and started pulling him to him, in sync with Rhodey's own ministrations as the hand in his hair spurred them both on. “Fuck,” Rhodey breathed, and he could feel Tony moaning around him again, could hear it above the air-raid sirens in the music that was playing and the rumble of the crowd outside.

Rhodey felt sweat roll down his cheek as he shut his eyes and came in Tony's mouth, his hips jerking erratically as Tony steadied him with strong hands. His heart pounded and he felt like he was falling into the heat surrounding him, thought about nothing except the man in front of him and his gorgeous mouth, the hot gust of Tony's breath along his skin and the hum that traveled through both of their bodies as Tony moaned around Rhodey's cock.

Rhodey let out a few long breaths, figuring that he should gather himself quickly because, well, they _were_ in public, and he looked down and just chuckled at Tony's spent cock still in his hand – Tony had actually managed not to make a mess of his clothes, but they ended up kinda taking their time getting themselves back together. Tony leaned back against the sink while Rhodey kissed him and wiped at his mouth a bit – it wasn't necessary, they both knew that but maybe it was something Rhodey liked to do. Tony even blushed when he finished washing his hands and turned to see Rhodey holding out a fresh towel for him.

“It's the least I can do, right?” he said as he dried Tony's hands for him and smiled at the uncharacteristically embarrassed grin on his face. Rhodey liked seeing Tony blush.

“Well,” Tony began, “you _could_ 86 this place with me, check out my new bedsheets.”

Simple decision. Stepping back out into the club was slightly jarring for Rhodey – but in a good way – as the music seeped into his muscles and made his bones vibrate again, and he could still feel his body thrumming while he and Tony made out in the private elevator of Stark Tower. Rhodey's ears rang as Tony whispered into them, his breath still whiskey-sweet, and Tony's whisper drifted into a moan as Rhodey slid his hand around and behind Tony, into his unbuttoned jeans to tease him from behind.

In the end they didn't even make it into the bedroom. Figured they'd probably check out those new sheets tomorrow, then. Rhodey wasn't _too_ drunk but he didn't even recognize the space he was in as Tony rode him on the floor, both of them sweaty and cursing and maybe they _were_ too drunk but Tony smiled and leaned down, kissed Rhodey and whispered stupid, sweet things in the darkness of wherever they were.

 

*

 

Rhodey's back hurt, and he immediately knew why – he was asleep on a linoleum floor, wasn't he? He wanted to ask Tony how the hell this shit happened but he already knew the answer. He felt a body curled into his and he didn't even open his eyes. He just hoped they were in Tony's penthouse.

“This isn't even _your_ kitchen, Stark.”

Rhodey opened one eye to see Natasha standing over them in panties and a hoodie, her hair standing up in every direction and a _very_ noticeable hickey on her neck. So they weren't the only ones that had a great night last night. Rhodey felt Tony shift against him and drape an arm over his chest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Tony said, his voice muffled into Rhodey's shirt. “Sorry, Nat.”

There were other footsteps and Rhodey just groaned. Tony inched closer before going still, and soon after Rhodey could feel him snoring. Might as well go to sleep, too, even if they were still on what seemed to be the kitchen floor of the shared team residence. Hopefully they could all manage to make breakfast while they slept a little bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you listen to Diplo's remix of "Drunk In Love" for twenty-four hours straight? Blowjobs. That's what happens.
> 
> Also, shouts out to Scrollgirl for asking the right question and helping me realize I was fakin' the funk hardcore on the original pairing I chose for this.
> 
> PS I want more Tony/Rhodey shipper friends. Find me on [Tumblr](http://notfknapplicable.tumblr.com)!


End file.
